The last war
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Sequel to The lyoko warrior from the future. 20 years have passed since the Earth exploded and the UNSC were back on their national worlds. However The new order has left a terrifying legacy behind that the people from the past and future will have to face. This is the last war in the history of the human race. Gears of war 4 plot.
1. 20 years later

Chapter 1 20 years later

Turok now 25 years old was with a group of people which consisted of his sister Yumiko. Both of them had at one point trained in the army but left after the new minister Jin had caused a massacre of settlement 2 using killer machines which his father was furious about. Him and his sister immediately left after that. The others were close friends they grew up with. Del a friend Turok had made when he went to school. Kevin Stern Ulrich's son who was a year younger then Yumiko. Carine Della Robbia Odd's daughter who was also the same age as Kevin. Kait a girl from a village that they lived at and Oscar a former commando of Wolf Pack who served under both his father and grandfather.

"Hey you coming?" Turok asked Kait who was looking at a cocoon.

"Hang on." Kait said looking at the cocoon.

"For a butterfly?" Turok asked amused.

"Do you know how this guy starts out?" Kait asked.

"Trying to stay alive." Turok said making her roll her eyes.

"True but if it does and most don't it finds a way to chance encasing itself in this and breaks its body down and becomes something new and beautiful." Kait said as it made its way out and flew away. Turok looked at her for a second.

"You shouldn't have come." Turok said.

"Save your breath kid she's her mothers daughter and just like your old man." Oscar said.

"She really is." Del said.

"I really am." Kait said making Turok smirk.

"So I noticed." Turok said.

"Ok our codes should still work to get inside and get what we need." Yumiko said.

"If they haven't deleted them." Turok said.

"Its a shame really. Your old man wanted the new Sparta to start out good now Jin gave the other nations a bad impression." Oscar said.

"The only reason she's not dead is cause she used the law at her side but the next time she does something like that she wont get so lucky." Kevin said.

"Yeah no shit." Turok said. Just then Kait shot her shotgun from behind them at some drone.

"No alarm your welcome." Kait said before an alarm went off.

"Thats not the security alarm." Yumiko said before seeing a massive wind flare.

"SHIT MOVE!" Turok yelled as they ran off.

"God I hate wind flares!" Carine yelled as they got to cover and waited for it to end. A few moments later it did.

"Remind me the next time we see dad to ask him to find a way to stop those things." Yumiko said dusting herself off.

"Noted." Turok said as Del helped him up.

"Bet these UNSC walls make you feel a little homesick don't they runaways." Oscar said making Turok Del and Keven groan.

"Again with this runaway BS?" Kevin asked.

"You know we don't need you right? Reyna asked us to get the fabricator." Turok said.

"Sorry smart guy where she goes I go." Oscar said pointing at Kait.

"I don't need a babysitter uncle." Kait said.

"Then call me a chaperone." Oscar said.

"How about we call you hungover?" Turok said making Del and Kevin chuckle while pissing off Oscar.

"Oh you got some chuff boy don't you?" Oscar said glaring while Kait held him back.

"Uncle your obviously hungover." Kait said.

"Actually I'm still a little drunk." Oscar said.

"Remind me again why we didn't bring Nikolai?" Del asked referring to Reznov's and Julia's oldest son that was the same age as Kevin and Carine.

"Cause Nick is setting up the power supply while we do this." Turok said as they snuck around the place.

"These machines are good for construction but what Jin turned them into pisses me off." Kevin said.

"Yeah us and him." Turok said.

"Who?" Kait asked before a drone spotted them.

"Ah shit." Turok said before DEEBEE's arrived.

"Citizens you are not authorized..." Was as far as the machine got before Oscar blew its head off.

"No Citizen here." Oscar said.

"Are you fucking kidding me I could have used my codes to deactivate them." Turok said annoyed.

"Oh oops." Oscar said before they fired nonlethal rounds at them.

"Nice going moron." Yumiko said as they took them down.

"My bad." Oscar said.

"Dumbass. Anyway lets get this thing and get out." Kevin said.

"Alright hang on." Turok said inputing his security code and it war rejected. "Of course Jin." Turok said.

"What the UNSC didn't show you how to hack? Get out of the way." Oscar said hacking in.

"Nice try but thats not going to..." Was far as Carine got before it opened up. "Never mind." Carine said shrugging.

"All of you get that Fabricator." Oscar said.

"I'm going with." Kait said.

"No your not. Doors closing kids." Oscar said and Kait ran in with them. "Kait! GODDAMNIT!" Oscar yelled.

"He's going to be pissed when we come out." Yumiko said.

"He wont be once we get this thing." Turok said as he and Del picked up the Fabricator.

"Remind me again why did you guys leave the army?" Kait asked.

"Yumiko and I originally enlisted to be like dad was back in the old days. We left though after settlement 2 for Jin's mass murder. Dad told us not to enlist till after he dealt with Jin not trusting her from the start." Turok said.

"So once she's been removed you plan on rejoining?" Kait asked.

"Yeah and live at the village since its peaceful." Yumiko said.

"Ok lets get this...Oh shit." Turok said seeing Jin using a transmission robot to see everything and a few of her heavy robots outside waiting for them with Oscar tied up.

"Sargent you've been busy." Jin said to Turok.

"I'm not your sergeant anymore and never was especially after settlement 2 how can you sleep at night knowing these damn things killed a thousand innocent civilians?" Turok asked glaring at her.

"A highly successfully operation despite what your adoptive father thinks. And they brought that incident to themselves when they no longer obeyed UNSC taxes." Jin said.

"Wow thats so bullshit my dad didn't care about them not paying some dumb taxes no one did your the only one that had a problem cause you got greedy." Turok said.

"Enough of this. You and your sister are coming with me." Jin said.

"Look our village hasn't had power in weeks we need this fabricator." Turok said.

"I don't care about the goddamn fabricator your taking my people." Jin said shocking and confusing them.

"HUH!" Turok said confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Taking your people? What are you talking about?" Turok asked.

"Dont forget I know what you were trained to do..." Was as far as Jin got before a cart destroyed them.

"Uh Bye?" Turok said shrugging his shoulders.

"What was that about?" Yumiko asked.

"Hell if I know." Turok said as another cart approached and stopped by them and said get in on the screen.

"Uh thats convenient." Del said.

"Who cares lets go." Turok said as they exit the settlement.

"Ok kid explain what was Jin talking about?" Oscar asked.

"We don't know. We were trained to take out targets without leaving any evidence behind." Yumiko said.

"So why does she think its you guys taking her people?" Kait asked.

"We got the most successful missions in the army that no rookie has ever gotten so quick before other then those in wolf pack." Turok said.

"But why accuse the both of you though? None of you have left the village since you joined 6 months ago." Kait said.

"I don't know." Turok said as they got the Fabricator in the back of the wagon.

"Lets go." Yumiko said as they got out of there.

Later

They all soon made it back to the village where Reyna Kait's mother was waiting for them.

"Nice work. Any problems?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah we hit an unexpected snag." Turok said as he and Keven got the Fabricator off the wagon.

"What happened?" Reyna asked confused.

"Jin accused me and my brother of taking her people. Which you know is bullshit since you know we've been here since the incident at settlement 2." Yumiko said.

"Why would she accuse you?" Reyna asked.

"To get back at our dad since he did go off on her about the incident." Turok said.

"Well she cant come here. She knows your father would kill her the moment he found out about an attack here." Reyna said.

"Don't be so sure she's full of hot air in that head of hers." Kevin said.

"Alright thats enough." Nikolai said approaching. "Help me get this to the generator so I can set up the power." Nikolai said.

"Got it come on guys." Turok said.

Later at night

"Come on man hurry the fuck up." Turok said.

"Easy Turok. This isn't some regular battery." Nikolai said.

"Boys." Carine said making Yumiko and Kait laugh a little. Kait looked outside and saw something.

"Hmm?" Kait said confused.

"Come on. If Jin shows up before this is up we're screwed." Del said.

"I'm going as fast as I can. There we go." Nikolai said turning the power on. "Works like a charm." Nikolai said before the power shut off. "What?" Nikolai said confused.

"What did you do?" Turok asked.

"Nothing I don't..." Was as far as Nikolai got before the alarm went off and the villagers started screaming.

"The hell?" Turok said as they were about to head outside till the door was shut by Reyna.

"Mom?" Kait said confused till Reyna used one of her blades to keep the door locked.

"Hey what the hell!" Turok yelled.

"Listen to me all of you stay here and when its clear get out of here." Reyna said to them.

"Mom look out!" Kait yelled as she was grabbed by something. She sliced off the hand and attacked it.

The guys tried to bust the door down but couldn't.

"Let me in Let me in!" A boy yelled trying to get inside when something grabbed him. This all went of for 30 minutes till nothing else was heard and Turok used the fabricator to make an explosive big enough to get out.

"What the hell were those things?" Turok asked as they looked around for any survivors.

"Their all gone." Yumiko said not seeing anyone.

"Mom." Kait said to herself.

"Hey look at this." Del said seeing the hand of whatever attacked Reyna. Turok took his knife and cut off a crystal on it.

"I swear I've seen this before somewhere." Turok said.

"We need to find them." Kait said getting on a horse.

"Whoa slow down Kait. We have no idea where they went or what the hell they even are." Turok said.

"Hey I know your not going to like this but I know who should see that Crystal." Del said.

"No we need to find Jin she needs to know we might have just found what was taking her people as well." Turok said.

"Turok you and I both know." Del tried to say.

"Del no." Turok said.

"That he can help us." Del finished. Turok looked to his sister and both sighed.

"Who's he talking about?" Kait asked them but they didn't reply. "Hey. Turok Yumiko can he help or not?" Kait asked making them sigh in defeat.

"Yeah he can help question is do we want him to get involved?" Turok said before sighing in defeat. "Alright lets go." Turok said as they ride to where they needed to go.

An hour later

"What is this place?" Kait asked. What she was looking at was a well taken care of estate of some kind.

"Where we need to be." Turok said before they got off the horses and went to the front door.

"Whats with them?" Kait asked Del.

"Your about to find out." Del said.

Turok knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a woman of Japanese decant was at the other side who looked like an older version of Yumiko and widen her eyes.

"Turok? Yumiko?" The woman said before smiling.

"Hey mom." Yumiko said pulling her mother Yumi into a hug as she held them both.

"Thats their mother?" Kait asked.

"Yumiko's yeah and Turok looks at her as his own mother as well." Kevin said.

"Uh mom we need to see him theres been an attack on our village." Turok said.

"Attack by who Jin?" Yumi asked knowing how much her husband hated that woman.

"No something else. Something that left this behind." Turok said showing her the crystal.

"Yumi? Who's at the..." Was as far as someone got before seeing who was at the door. "Turok Yumiko. I was wondering when we would see you two again." The man said revealing himself as their father Sean Ashburn Kruger who now had a small beard growing around his face.

"Hey dad." Turok said as his father pulled them both into a hug. "Sorry for uh not telling you where we went." Turok said.

"I understand about that I would have done the same thing in your position. But this isn't about that is it? Why are you both here?" Sean asked as his daughter hugged him.

"Our village was attacked and not by Jin." Turok said.

"Then by what?" Sean asked.

"By whatever left this behind." Turok said showing the crystal and his fathers eyes widen and took it and examined it.

"Oh boy this isn't good." Sean said.

"What you know what made this?" Kait asked.

"Oh yeah. I never told you two this but your grandfather Kane when he started the new order brought a lot of wrong people to join him. During the last year of the war against the new order we found a lab of some kind. The new order had kidnapped over a few thousand people and whatever they did to them they were all covered in that crystal shit." Sean said.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense if that was during the war why is it here in this time?" Turok asked.

"Because we brought every last one encased in that stuff on the Spirit of fire. When we couldn't figure out what to do we put all of it on Ice then we went into the past and you know what happened during that time and when we came back here the UNSC finding no other solution dropped all the bodies in random locations far away from the settlements that were being built here." Sean said.

"Why didn't you just throw them into the sun?" Kevin asked.

"Your father asked me the same thing so I'll tell you what I told him. The crystal is strong enough to withstand the suns heat somehow so the best solution we had was burying them all deep underground. If this from them and they took everyone in your village it means we missed something during the research of them." Sean said.

"So what do we do?" Turok asked.

"Uh guys?" Del said seeing a monitor beep as a few of Jin's robots approached the estate.

"Turok Yumiko?" Sean said.

"Uh Jin thinks we're responsible for a few of her peoples disappearances." Turok said.

"GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled as the door was forced open by Jin in the same transmission Robot.

"Secretary I'm here to arrest your adopted son and biological daughter." Jin said.

"Your not laying a hand on them." Yumi said glaring.

"Jin they're not responsible for the disappearances but I know what is." Sean said.

"Oh enlighten me then." Jin said amused.

"The last remaining weapon of the New Order is doing this." Sean said.

"Oh please your fathers group of terrorists are..." Jin tried to say.

"WATCH IT!" Sean yelled. "Let me make this clear. All you've done since you've been made minister is cause people misery. Something that should have never happened. Well I'm going to fix that now. YOUR FIRED!" Sean yelled making her eyes widen in shock.

"What! You cant just Fire me from my position!" Jin yelled.

"As a matter of fact I can. I've got enough evidence on you to give you a firing squad but that would just be making it easy for you so heres whats going to happen." Sean said as Two commando soldiers came behind her and restrained her. "Till this whole ordeal is done you'll be sent to military prison till I get back." Sean said as the two soldiers dragged her away despite her resistance and screaming. The Robots outside were ordered back to base after that.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch dad." Turok said making Sean smirk.

"You have no idea. Come with me all of you." Sean said.

 **Authors note: And the Sequel has been made. Like I said this has the gears of war 4 plot in it. Now some of you are wondering wheres Ulrich Odd Jeramy Jason Victor Alex Soap Dana Hunter and Jacob. Well you'll see soon enough. Another thing is I'm going to add some more chapters to the original story mostly just extra chapters involving sex with Sean and his harem. The pairing in this story is Turok x Kait. I feel real good about this story so stay tuned. See ya my loyal fans.**


	2. Searching for answers

Chapter 2 searching for answers

Sean led Turok and the others out to one of the large buildings in the estate and inputed some codes before the large door opened and weapons and armor were seen.

"Whoa." Kait said.

Turok was inspecting some armor that belonged to him and his sister when they joined the army.

"You kept our armor." Turok said.

"I knew you'd be back sooner or later to rejoin the army after Jin was taken care of." Sean said handing him a lancer. Everyone got their armor on while Kait was struggling to get hers on. "Here let me help." Sean said adjusting the armor for her.

"Feels like I'm wearing a door." Kait said making him chuckle.

"Good its supposed to. Didn't get your name kid." Sean said.

"Kait." Kait said.

"Well Kait take good care of that armor." Sean said heading to the computer.

"It uh belonged to my grandmother who was a former high ranking military officer before she retired and had my dad and my uncles and aunt." Turok said explaining the armor to her.

"Whats that?" Del asked.

"Calling in a favor from an old friend." Sean said.

"Speaking of favors." Del said pulling something off his arm and it was Sean's old bandana from his war and commando days. "Probably want this back." Del said handing it to him.

"Thanks Del." Sean said putting it back on his head. "Alright heres what we're going to do first before I get the entire UNSC and allies involved. To make sure that this isn't something related to the new order we're going to the closest burial sight to check it out and see if any of them have woken up." Sean said.

"Where is the burial sight?" Turok asked.

"A few days away by foot an hour away by air." Sean said getting a drop ship out from the back.

"You really are prepared for everything aren't you?" Kait asked.

"You have no idea." Yumi said getting into her own gear as well.

"Uh Mom?" Yumiko said confused.

"What you think I'm letting you guys go alone?" Yumi said making Sean chuckle.

"Come on you guys lets go." Sean said starting up the engine.

Later

"What the hell is this?" Turok asked seeing old ruins and a castle as they landed.

"Its a smoke screen this way no one would go looking around here." Sean said as they walked around.

"Why didn't you just burry them on Earth?" Kait asked.

"Cause we didn't have time to study that stuff back then our main focus was getting everyone off world. When we had time for the first year here and saw nothing we decided to burry every last one of those things." Sean said.

"What exactly happened when you found that stuff anyway?" Carine asked.

"Its complicated. Me and my brothers and cousins found the lab a yeah before the war ended. We found notes on them saying they were all injected with some kind of serum people and animals. When nothing happened they abandoned the project." Sean said.

"Well if nothing happened why now?" Turok asked.

"It might have been a long term cycle or something that kept them that way till now or maybe something else happened. I wouldn't know I never kept tabs on this since we buried them." Sean said as they made it into the castle and found some strange glowing red pod.

"Uh I think theres something in there." Turok said.

"Cut it open." Sean said.

"Uh I don't think thats a good idea dad." Turok said.

"Yeah me either." Sean said using his lancer to cut it open and what came out were remains of someone.

"Ugh." Kait said covering her mouth while Yumiko gagged a little before turning around.

"Oh thats just nasty." Del said. Turok used his lancer to move some of the stuff around till he saw the UNSC symbol on the arm.

"Jin's disappearances. So this is what happened. Are they using us as food or something else?" Turok asked.

"I don't think those are for digesting bodies. No this is something else." Sean said inspecting the remains. "Come on we need to keep moving." Sean said.

"I'm little nervous at this point." Yumi said to her husband.

"Yeah I know. Whatever those scientists that my dad brought in did to those things clearly had no idea what they were doing." Sean said.

"Not about that I'm worried for them." Yumi said referring to the kids.

"Don't worry we'll get through this. We've been in stranger situations on Lyoko 20 years ago remember?" Sean said making her smile.

"I honestly miss those days a little." Yumi said.

"Yeah me to." Sean said before he spotted something. "Get down." Sean said as they took cover behind a wall. Sean was looking at some creature. "That thing has been following us since we got here. I'm going to flush him out." Sean said.

"How?" Kait asked before he pulled out a grenade. "Of course." Kait said.

"On my signal light that thing up." Sean said moving to a different location and started swinging the grenade around till he heard some ruble move and looked to his right and saw another one of the same creatures looking at him and launched some spike at his shoulder making him let go of the grenade.

"DAD!" Turok yelled rushing to him but had to jump back as the Grenade dropped down next to him and took cover. Turok was a little hazy but saw one of those things take his father away.

"Sean! No!" Yumi yelled firing at it but it just walked away as more of them showed up.

"Mom we need to move!" Yumiko said pulling her mother into one of the buildings.

"Barricade the door." Kevin said as they quickly used what they could to block the door.

"SHIT! GODDAMNIT!" Turok yelled punching some boxes.

"Sean was going to help us beat these things. Get my mom back. Now what the hell do we do?" Kait said.

"That thing I cant believe it. It just swallowed him whole." Del said.

"ALRIGHT STOP!" Turok yelled. "He's gone but he's not dead. Whatever these things are they're podding people for something that clearly takes time meaning we still have time to find him." Turok said.

"Mom do you know your way around this place?" Yumiko asked her mother who nods.

"Yeah I was here to help your father when he and the other buried these things." Yumi said calming down.

"How do we get down to the bottom?" Kait asked.

"Uh there a lift control crane not far from here my guess is that its still operational even after all these years." Yumi said.

"Alright then lets go." Turok said.

"Wait why didn't Dad just use his powers from the mark?" Yumiko asked.

"He cant for now happens every 15 years. Unlike on Earth his power can be negated by the planets moon." Yumi said pointing up showing it was blood red.

"The hell does the moon have to do with this?" Kait asked.

"Remember this planet is different from earth its basically alive. The red moon negates his powers for however long it remains red which happens every 15 years or so and lasts a week." Yumi said.

"This didn't happen on Earth?" Kait asked.

"It did but not like this." Yumi said.

"So how long has it been since this happened?" Yumiko asked.

"It will end by tomorrow morning or so." Yumi said.

"So we cant rely on Dad to get himself out of his situation like this so we have to find him." Turok said as they tried to open the door but another pod was blocking them. "Oh come on." Turok said using his lancer to cut it open and unlike last time something different came out.

"Uh that didn't happen last time." Nikolai said.

"Uh mom?" Turok said.

"Don't look at me." Yumi said as whatever it was was pale white and started to move and a mouth that was in the wrong direction and size was seen and made a loud shrieking sound and the other pods reacted to it and similar things more matured came out and shrieked at them.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Turok said as they fired at whatever these things were till there was none left.

"WHAT! THE! HELL!" Kevin yelled in disbelief.

"Thats why their podding people up their creating an army of some kind." Turok said.

"That means that Dad could be next." Yumiko said.

"Yeah but it looks like it takes time and judging from the first pod we found looks like it doesn't always work." Yumi said.

"We need to move fast." Turok said.

 **Authors note: Oh boy things are not looking good here. Now where are the others I'm sure your wondering. Well you'll see them soon enough. See ya.**


End file.
